Pups and the shocking visitor
Summary Even after years of trying to forget, Hevy still mourns about his family and he keeps having nightmares about what happened at those times. Until one day someone came and both Hevy and the Paw Patrol is both shocked and delighted. Story Hevy: Where am I?(Looks around and gasps) Mom Dad. At the sight they start getting further. Hevy starts to chase after them but the more he runs the further away they become. That is until the same tsunami washed them away. Hevy: Noooo Then the tsunami turns and starts going after him. Hevy: Uh oh Hevy starts running as fast as his legs could carry him but he noticed that he was not moving at all. Hevy: Why am I not moving? The tsunami speeds up and eventually reaches him. Hevy: Ahhhh (gets swallowed by the tsunami.) At that point Hevy wakes up, breathing heavily and sweaty he looks around. Hevy: I...I'm inside the look out. It was just a dream. (Catches his breath) Skye: You finally woke up. Having those nightmares again? Hevy: Yeah Skye: Which one? Hevy: It's' the one with my parents. Skye: Just stay calm. I'll bring you something to drink. (Leaves) Hevy: Just a dream , just a dream (still traumatised) Skye comes back. Skye: (shoves a bowl of water towards Hevy) Hevy: Not thirsty. Skye: You dehydrate with every nightmare you have. (Comanding) Now drink. Hevy with no hesitation drank the water quite quickly then layed down his head. Skye: Better? Hevy: Better. Skye: See. Now lay down for a while, you do need to recover from that nightmare Hevy trembles from the last word. Skye strokes Hevy before she leaves to head to the others outside. Ryder: Skye how is he? Skye: He's good, he had the parent nightmare this time. But he's recovering. Chase: I just don't know how it feels to lose someone so close. Ryder: None of us do. But time will fix him. At that point a German Shepherd with a colourful coat comes towards them. ???: Hello. You must be Ryder, I'm looking for Hevy. He lives here right? Ryder: Yeah.....who asks? ???: His brother. Ryder and all of the pups stare at the shepherd, all with shocked looks. The shepherd starts to feel embarrassed. Chase: Are you Holt? Holt: That's my name. Zuma: But you died, Hevy saw you die. Holt: And I did. Legally I died. Ryder: Skye get Hevy here. Skye: Yes Ryder (trying to process the imformation) Skye runs inside to Hevy who still layed down. Skye: Hevy you'v got to come outside. There is a German Shepherd claiming to be your brother. Hevy: This is a prank right? Just to cheer me up. Skye: It's not, honestly. Just come and see for your self. Hevy: Fine. (Gets up) Skye runs again outside and Hevy follows but walks. Hevy:(as he's walking out side) Guys if this is a prank or something to make me angry yous know what......... Hevy froze when he looked at Holt. He couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. He walked closer to him and took a good look. Hevy: You died....... Holt: Yes I did. Hevy: Prove your him.(defiantly) Holt: You know that feeling that we've always had, the brother feeling. (Extends his paw) Touch it and you'll find the truth. Hevy held his paw, he felt the feeling that he has missed for many years, his brother had returned to him alive and well. He looked at his eyes and was about to cry. Hevy: Holt? (Starting to shed tears) Holt: Yes little brother, I'm here. Hevy: (Hugs him very tight) Holt: (Hugs him back) There there. Hevy: I thought I lost you. Holt: You did lose me. That day. Hevy: (seperated the hug) But how? How are you alive? Holt: Now I won't expect you to believe me. But when yous went back to the Base and my body was given to those medics I was sent to a secret facility. Hevy: How do you know? Holt: The people that revived me told me. Anyway when I arrived they used a whole new type of technology that we've ever seen. They revived me back and healed my wound. Sad enough is that no hair grew back on it. Hevy: Which is why you have that coat. But if you were revived how come you didn't come back to the squad? Holt: They kept me from going. I was still weak as it did miss my heart slightly. When I fully recovered that's when I could leave. Skye: From where? Holt: Sorry but I made a promise before I left. Chase: Makes sence. Hevy: I wish I could thank those people. Holt: I did. I'm in their debt. But enough about me.....well there is nothing more to say actually. How have you been doing? I see you earned a high reputation. Hevy: Oh Yeah. But it wasn't the same without you there. Holt: It happens. Continue. Hevy: Promoted to Captain after our rescue, won many wars in the Middle East which gave me the title........ Holt: Hevy the Conqueror (in a proud manner) Hevy: I see that you know, and I formed a faction but I dismantled it. Holt: I see....what about that special dog hum? Hevy: (blushes) Oh you mean Padma. She's my girlfriend. Holt: Atta boy. Our family would be proud as am I. Hevy: I do miss them though.... Holt: As do I but I'm here now. And I'm not leaving your side ever again. Hevy: And I'm not letting anything happen to you again, not this time. Holt: As will I little brother, as will I. Ryder: So Holt are you staying with us? Holt: As long as Hevy is here then yes I am staying. But where do I sleep? Rocky: You can sleep in the Lookout while Ryder and I build your pup house. Holt: I'm loving this group already.(smiles) Looks like that I'm part of a new family. Skye: And we welcome you into it. As Skye said that all the pups including Hevy, group hugged Holt. Ryder smiles at their new family member and takes a photo of the group hug. The end Category:Reunions Category:German Knight's pages Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon stories Category:Debut story Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon episodes Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:First Gen Story